There's no plot.
by Satin's Seraph
Summary: I was bored in class, and Forgot my plot, when I remembered I di'n't like it... so this is it...


Sooooooooooooooooooooo...  
  
Disclaimer: MORONS...  
  
Note: Minor EVERYONE bashing, pointless, since I chose not to really do the subject I had planned before... I'm the character chloe...since...that's my name... WARNING: do not read this then flame me for it having "no substance whatsoever"..... if u do, I will sick an anime-hating girl on you who will eat your throat!!! *rubs own throat* Kinda hurt when she ate mine...stupid satanic byatch....  
  
  
  
Chloe: Aeka, Tenchi's stupid, he's-  
  
Aeka: Shuttup. He's a friggin' genius! *yes, my darling reader chan, I DID make Aeka say friggin...*  
  
Chloe: I'd have to see proof, Dear.  
  
Aeka: Fine!!! *ponders at how she could EVER prove Tenchi has a higher IQ than even Mihoshi...*  
  
Chloe: *pokes Mihoshi* I just insulted you.  
  
Mihoshi: Shuttup AUTHOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chloe: That...*flips through script* isn't in here...  
  
Ryoko: I'm gonna go blow up something!!! Or!!!! I'll go follow Ten- chiiiiiii... *grins suggestively*  
  
Chloe: Ugh!!!! *throws script and hits Tenchi* I give up on that!!  
  
Aeka: oooooooooooooooo!! O _ O No scripts!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Tenchi: Dad...  
  
Nobayuki: I can belly dance!!!! *rips off shirt and dances*  
  
Chloe: _ I guess I'll go find that script afterall...  
  
Sasami: Woooooooooooooooooooooow...  
  
Aeka: *claps hand over Sasami's eyes and I hold up script*  
  
Chloe: Uhhhhhhhhhhhh... Here we are!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryoko: You hit Tenchi!!!!! Prepare to di- *I hold up script and shake it like a big finger and I was scolding her. I shook my head in a "no" gesture along with the papers*  
  
Chloe: No, now, Ryoko!! I can't die!!!! I'm the author!!!!!  
  
Ryoko: *whining* Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww...  
  
-Later-  
  
*watching Soaps..^^*  
  
Aeka: What's the point of this story?  
  
Chloe: *grinning* I don't remember...  
  
*Erry~chan comes over and whispers in my ear, then scurries off script*  
  
Chloe: *snaps* Right!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You were going to be a spy!!  
  
Aeka: *looking at Ryoko* Reaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllly?  
  
Chloe: But I think I'll try something else...*nodding*  
  
Ryoko: Then... the script's useless? *glances at Tenchi*  
  
Chloe: I guess.......  
  
Nobayuki: Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: NO BELLY DANCING!!!!!!!  
  
Nobayuki: ;-; Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Mihoshi: Yay!!!! *puts on cha cha music*  
  
All: ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Mihoshi: Ole. *misspronounces ole! ya know, the spanish word...*  
  
Chloe: Oh. My. God.  
  
Quatre: You did it again, didn't you?  
  
Chloe: *grinning* yup!!!! *nods* Sorry, Q-chan.  
  
Quatre: *looking at the two simple minded bafoons who were starting a congo line... ^_^;* Can I shoot them? (mwahahahaha. It's my script, and he doesn't always have to be a pacifist... ^_~)  
  
Chloe: no, I may need them...  
  
Aeka: Decide on a topic, dear.  
  
Chloe: *tear* Bye-bye, Q-chan...  
  
Quatre: Bye *disappears*  
  
Chloe: Hmmmmmmmmmmmm.......*brings in Nagi*  
  
Nagi: Mmmmmmmmmmmm...anyone got any booooooooze? *she seems to ONLY drink...*  
  
Ryoko: SAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sits gulping contentedly*  
  
Tenchi: I'm BORED!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mihoshi: Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi!!!!!!!  
  
Chloe: ....Well then.... O.o  
  
Ryo-Ohki: Mew meow meow meow meow *does the ADORABLE song she did for Aeka's father*  
  
Chloe: *claps dramatically* Yay!!!!!!!!!! You're great!!!!!!!  
  
Aeka: This's why scripts are important.  
  
~~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~~  
  
Auntie masaki: My little Aeka!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aeka: *twitch twitch* ... *in high falsetto voice* Mommmmmmmmmy!  
  
Auntie Maksaki: *huggles*  
  
Tenchi: Hello, Funaho.  
  
Funaho: ... *callapses on couch and mumbles:* you have no idea how tiring that woman is...  
  
Sasami: I know....  
  
Ryoko: I hate how she always pushes me into walls.....  
  
Chloe: *laughing* I think that's funnnnnnnnneeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryoko: Ugh. I have a headache.  
  
Chloe: *grinning* I gave you that headache!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryoko: I'll get to you when I don't have a hong-over... *teleports*  
  
Washu: We need a plot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chloe: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...*in deep thought* Ummmmmmmmmmm...  
  
Emy: Oh no. Deep thought. God help us all..................  
  
All: ...................;;;;;;;;;  
  
Chloe: *anime anger cloud* Hey!!!!!!!!!!! That wasn't nice!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Emy: Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh!!!! *bashes chloe with a mallet*  
  
Chloe: *tears* Owie!!!!!!!!!!! *writes in something in the script and Emy blows up, but rematerialized* Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww...  
  
Emy: Back to the story, baka!!!  
  
Chloe: ;-; *sniff* Okay...  
  
Heero-chan: What the heck?  
  
Tenchi: Heeeeeeeeeeeello, ladies...  
  
Chloe: I can kill you off, slick. No one likes you. You're gay...  
  
Tenchi: Am not!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chloe: I want to create a plot.....  
  
Washu: I can materialize a brain for you since yours doesn't seem to be working. *pokes Chloe after a moment* I just insulted YOU. *yes, I did just bash myself..._*  
  
Chloe: Ugh!!!! *turns her into purple poney*  
  
Sasami: Ummmmm...^^;  
  
Chloe: *laufs* Happy Birthday Sasami!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sasami: *gleefully jumps on Washu's back and rides the godess out in the fields*  
  
Ryo-ohki: *tear* mew. *Chloe gives her threee HUGE baskets of carrots and she jumps in them eating*  
  
Aeka: *lack of oxygen, turning blue* Moommmmmmmmmmy!! Can you please let go now?  
  
Auntie Masaki: *over-reacting and crying* Aeka!! My baby AEKA!!!! DON'T YOU LOVE ME ANYMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!!! *wails with tears* 


End file.
